Finally
by xAlbusPotterx
Summary: Ariana has had a rough childhood, that is, until she goes to Hogwarts. She meets new people that are, finally, on her side. Finally, she has a home. When she meets the Potter children and two boys, Noah and Finn, her life will change forever. What will happen when everyone finds out her darkest secrets, or when both the Potter children fall for Aria? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, hello there. First of all, I'm going to say that I don't own HP or any of its characters, which is obvious, really. If I did, that would make me THE JK Rowling, and if I was, why would I be sitting on my bed, writing this pointless fanfiction. Also, every chapter is going to have Ariana's POV and another person's POV. ANYWAYSS! To the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

•ARIANA'S POV•

Hogwarts. Didn't think this day would ever come. But all of a sudden it seemed like it was going really fast. I got my letter over the summer while, of course, my mother wasn't home. Well, my mum is never home, but that is a totally different story.

So today was the day I go to Hogwarts. I'm muggleborn, by the way, in case you were wondering. I've known about Hogwarts since I was about 6 years old. You probably don't want to know how or why though. What was that? Oh you DO want to know? Its alright, THAT comes up later in this story.

"Daniel?" I called out. Daniel is my family's butler, or as I like to call him, my second "father.".

"Ariana, don't worry about school. You'll do great. And try not to think about what has happened to you before," Danny said to me. as we were driving to King's Cross Station. "I'm not worried!" I said, trying to sound as believable as I could. To be honest, I was happy to go.

As I walked onto Platform 9 3/4, I noticed that parents were kissing and hugging their children. My mum, like I mentioned, is almost never home. My father…let's change the subject now. Anyways, I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. I didn't know where to go so I kept walking until I found a compartment that wasn't already full. It seemed like a decade until I finally reached a compartment with two fiery-red haired children-a boy and girl-who were obviously also starting their first year. I opened the door, asking, "May I join you?"

The red-haired girl answered me back, saying "Yes." I sat down and casually said, "I'm Ariana Hayes. WAIT NO. I'm Ariana Hudson, not Hayes. You can call me Aria," ending a lot more awkwardly than I had imagined. These poor almost-strangers must think I'm mental for not knowing my own name.

"Okay then…I'm Lily Potter,"  
"Is this your brother?" I asked, signaling to the not-talkative ginger.  
"I'm Hugo Weasley; we're cousins." he responded.  
"Speaking of…" Lily said slowly.

Two boys with brown messy hair ran in, plopping down on the seats. "Hey, Lil, Hugo, other person I have never encountered…" said one of the boys, slightly taller than the other.  
"James, this is Ariana-" she pauses, looking from him to me, "-and Aria, this is one of my loud brothers James."

The other boy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Albus, Lily's other loud brother."  
"Aria Hudson," I nodded.  
"I take it you're a first year?" Albus said, sounding more like a question than a statement.  
"Yeah, I'm a muggle-born."  
"What house are you hoping to get in? I'm a Gryfinndor."  
"Al, she is a muggle-born! She might not know what the houses even are!" Lily snapped.  
"Actually, Gryfinndor sounds nice to me, I would hope not to be in Slytherin though."  
"It seems she does know!" Hugo replied. (I almost forgot he was there.)

After a couple of jokes, stories, and Chocolate Frogs (I got Ron Weasley who was apparently Hugo-and Rose, his older sister-'s father), two more boys came in, one laughing very much.

"Do you mind?" a blonde boy asked.  
"Nope," said James smoothly.  
"I'm Noah," said the blondie. "And this-" pointing to the laughing one "-is my idiot of a best friend Finn."  
"James,"  
"Albus,"  
"Lily,"  
"Aria,"  
"Hugo," we all responded.  
"So what's up with you?" asked Lily directed to Finn.  
All I could make out were the words "dung bomb."  
James and Al have him a high-five.

Boys

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was fun. I actually had friends, and maybe an actual home at Hogwarts. Maybe for a while I could forget about my cruel past and think about a chance to be an amazing future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•ALBUS'S POV•

"Albus, WAKE UP," was the first thing I heard the morning of my first day of third-year Hogwarts. My younger sister Lily shook me while I, on the other hand, was very comfortably enjoying my beauty sleep. I mean, come on, you don't just wake up looking as perfect as I do.

"Mum says you have to wake up or we'll all be late for school, and its my first day. I don't want to be late, unlike some people," she said, slapping my arm.  
"Okay" I replied.  
"So get up!" Lily remarked impatiently.

As soon as she left my room, I got up and did my morning routine. When I finished, I walked into the kitchen, finding my mother checking my brother, James, suitcase for any prank supplies. James and I are best friends. We get in fights a lot, but we end up forgetting it five minutes later. We always love to pull pranks.

"Mum! I don't have anything!" James argued.  
"Fine, James. You better behave yourself over there!"  
"Mum! When I have I ever behaved myself?" James said as he winked.

X

James, Lil, and I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. Lily said that she would meet us later. She walked into a separate compartment that our cousin, Hugo, was sitting in. James and I kept walking down until we found some friends. James met up with some girl, as I started to talk to one of my classmates, Sam.

After awhile, I got James and we went back to the compartment that Lil went into earlier. Only this time, there was another girl in there with Hugo and Lily. She had brown, wavy hair. She also had stunning, greenish eyes. As she talked to Lily, I noticed her high cheekbones. I could tell she was a first year.

"Hey, Lil, Hugo, other person I have never encountered before…" James said, directing to the new girl.  
"James, this is Ariana-" Lily pauses, looking from him to Ariana, "-and Aria, this is one of my loud brothers James."

Wanting to be involved in the conversation, I said, "Hey, I'm Albus, Lily's other loud brother."  
"Aria Hudson," she nodded.  
"I take it you're a first year?" I said, sounding more like a question than a statement.  
"Yeah, I'm a muggle-born." she said.  
"What house are you hoping to get in? I'm a Gryfinndor."  
"Al, she is a muggle-born! She might not know what the houses even are!" Lily snapped.  
"Actually, Gryfinndor sounds nice to me, I would hope not to be in Slytherin though." Aria quickly responded.  
"It seems she does know!" Hugo replied.

After telling stories and eating candy, two boys loudly interrupted us.

"Do you mind?" a blonde boy asked.  
"Nope," said James smoothly.  
"I'm Noah," said the blondie. "And this-" pointing to the laughing one "-is my idiot of a best friend Finn."  
"James,"  
"Albus,"  
"Lily,"  
"Aria,"  
"Hugo," we all responded.  
"So what's up with you?" asked Lily directed to Finn.  
"We set off a dung-bomb in a person's hood of their sweatshirt," Finn responded.  
James and I gave them high fives. Lily rolled her eyes.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was pretty cool, considering we laughed most of the way. Above all, I noticed how much we all go along with eachother and I studied each person. Aria seemed like she really needed to laugh with someone, almost as though she didn't have any friends at home. I couldn't exactly tell why. The way she laughed was so freely. Her smile was beautiful…sorry, I'm getting off topic here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: okay so I'm really happy with this :) I hope you guys are too. I also want you to know how I picture my characters so far. I'll add more people to the list as we go along and meet more people. Also, most if these characters will actually be younger than the people, but as they get older, they will start to be the same age.

Ariana - a younger Danielle Campbell

Albus - a (barely) younger Nash Grier (substitute {unfortunately} his beautiful blue eyes for beautiful green eyes)

James - younger Camron Dallas

Lily - Ellie Darcey-Alden (eventually older)

Hugo - Ryan Turner

Finn - (very) young Logan Lerman

Jack - younger Matthew Espinosa


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that when I put the people that I imagine my characters to be I for some reason put Jack…I meant Noah. Lol idk where that came from x)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•Ariana's POV•

After we got out of the Hogwarts Express, the five first years were directed to the boats.

"So Al and I'll catch up with you guys later if any of you are brave enough to be in GRYFINNDOR!" James says while proudly pounding his chest.

"What he said…kinda," Al responded.

I walked with Lily, Hugo, Jack, and Finn to the boats where a big, and I mean BIG, man was infront of us.

"Ayy, Lily! Hugo! How are yer parents! Ron, Hermione, Harry…" the big man said.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Lily and Hugo said at the same time.

"Normally there is only four people in a boat, but since yer almost family I can squeeze an extra child," Hagrid told us.

"Cool! But how do we use it…?" Finn said sheepishly.

"Dumbass! It's enchanted!" Noah cried. I slapped my had against my forehead.

X

Headmistress McGonagall then gave an opening speech about the Great Hall to us first-year students. Enchanted celing, food appears, all that stuff.

"I'm nervous…aren't you?" Lily whispered.

"No, what is there to be worried about?" I said not wanting to sound weak or like a baby. I hate that.

The Sorting Hat sung it's song, then McGonagall started calling students by last name.

"Natalie Alejo" McGonagall first called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the Sorting Hat screamed.

*claps from Hufflepuffs*

"Dominic Acosta"

"SLYTHERIN"

*claps*

…

"Finn Banks"

"Go! Good luck!" I whispered to him.

"GRYFINNDOR"

I looked at the Gryfinndor table and saw James and Albus clapping.

…Fast Foward…

"Ariana Hudson"

I walked to the Hat while I was almost shaking.

_Hmm, very difficult. Smart like a Ravenclaw. And with your past I would think of you as a Slytherin…but you are very loyal and brave._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked to the table and sat by Al, Finn, and James.

"Noah Ortiz"

"GRYFINNDOR!"

He sat with us.

"Marisa Parker"

"GRYFINNDOR"

I gasped. Marisa was a childhood "friend." We went to a, let's call it a camp, together. She knows everything about me, which isn't a good thing when you want to forget about your past.

"Aria! Are you ok?" Albus asked me.

"Yeah. I just know her that's all."

"Christopher Partia"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lily Potter"

"GRYFINNDOR"

"Brooke Reynolds"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Christina Samuals"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Kyle Stewart"

"GRYFINNDOR"

"Trevor Taylor"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Xavier Uribe"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Jamie Valejo"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hugo Weasley"

"GRYFINNDOR"

He sat with us as well.

"That is all! Let the feast begin!" McGonagall said as food apeared on plates out of nowhere.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" James cried out.

"Wow James, you act like Mum and Dad never feed you at home," Lily joked.

"I'll say," Al contributed and the seven of us laughed.

"So do you play Quidditch Aria?" Al asked with a smirk.

"Actually I can fly pretty well, if I do say so myself," I said as I returned the smirk.

"But you're muggle-born…" James said more like a question. The other six stared at me.

_Shoot_.

I tried changing the subject by saying, "Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"James and I are," responded Albus.

"Well maybe me and you need to have a little 1 on 1 tomorrow since classes don't start for another two days" I said.

"Sounds great!" Al said with another smirk…what's up with him and smirks?

"Well maybe I can show you, Lil, Noah, and Finn the classrooms tomorrow?" James said. I almost forgot everyone else was listening.

"I'll come too!" Al added.

"That would be awesome! Maybe you can show me some secret places…" Finn said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Definitely," James said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•James's POV•

After we got out of the Hogwarts Express, the five first years were directed to the boats.

"So Al and I'll catch up with you guys later if any of you are brave enough to be in GRYFINNDOR!" I said as I ponded my chest.

"What he said…kinda," Al responded.

Al and I headed to the carriages. We got in one with my friends Aaron and Sam. I hoped that Lily, Ariana, Finn, and Noah would end up in Gryfinndor…they're nice kids. Aria is really cool. What am I thinking? She's three years younger than me!

"James!" Al yelled into my ear.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"We're here, dude," Aaron said.

X

Headmistress McGonagall then came in with all the first years.

The Sorting Hat sung it's song, then McGonagall started calling students by last name.

"Natalie Alejo" McGonagall first called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the Sorting Hat screamed.

*claps from Hufflepuffs*

"Dominic Acosta"

"SLYTHERIN"

*claps*

…

"Finn Banks"

There is 1/5…

"GRYFINNDOR"

Al and I clapped and he came to sit near us.

…Fast Foward…

"Ariana Hudson"

_Please be Gryfinndor. Please be Gryfinndor._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_YES!_

She came to us also.

"Noah Ortiz"

"GRYFINNDOR!"

He sat with us.

"Marisa Parker"

"GRYFINNDOR"

Aria gasped out of nowhere.

"Aria! Are you ok?" Albus asked her.

"Yeah. I just know her that's all." She replied.

"Christopher Partia"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lily Potter"

"GRYFINNDOR"

Congrats little sis.

"Brooke Reynolds"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Christina Samuals"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Kyle Stewart"

"GRYFINNDOR"

"Trevor Taylor"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Xavier Uribe"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Jamie Valejo"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hugo Weasley"

"GRYFINNDOR"

He sat with us as well.

"That is all! Let the feast begin!" McGonagall said as food apeared on plates out of nowhere.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" I cried out.

"Wow James, you act like Mum and Dad never feed you at home," Lily joked. I smiled.

"I'll say," Al contributed and we all laughed.

"So do you play Quidditch Aria?" Al asked with a smirk.

"Actually I can fly pretty well, if I do say so myself," she said with a smirk too.

"But you're muggle-born…" I said. Huh. That's weird. Everyone looked at her. Oops.

Aria just said, "Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"James and I are," responded Albus.

"Well maybe me and you need to have a little 1 on 1 tomorrow since classes don't start for another two days" she said.

"Sounds great!" Al said happily.

I started to get kind of jealous so I quickly said, "Well maybe I can show you, Lil, Noah, and Finn the classrooms tomorrow?"

"I'll come too!" Al added.

"That would be awesome! Maybe you can show me some secret places…" Finn said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Definitely," I said. This is going to be a fun year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 2! Sorry I don't update often, I was really busy with school and my family vacations and stuff like that :/ BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have nothing to say so ON TO THE STORY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•Ariana's POV•

I woke up the next morning excited to fly again. I got dressed and headed down to the Common Room to find the others having out on the couch.

"Hey guys," I said as I plopped down on a chair next to Lily.

"Hi Aria," Al and James replied at the same time.

"Do you guys always do that?" Noah asked.

"Eh," they both said earning laughs from everyone.

"So Aria, are you ready to get beaten by me later?" Al asked me while, what do you know, smirking.

"Well I can ask you the same, Potter," I said, again, returning the smirk. Albus dropped his hot chocolate mug and it broke.

"OOOH BURN," Finn yelled to Albus and Lily high-fives him. Noah and James just laughed.

"Dammit, dad gave me that!" Al said hitting his forehead.

"I can fix that," I replyed. I got out my wand and did the reparing spell.

"How did you do that? I'm in third year and I don't even know how to do that?"

"Um…I read books at night. Fast learner?"

"Let's go get breakfast," Albus said without his usual smirk.

…Fast Foward because I can…

"Hi ReeRee," Marisa said as she came us to the Super Seven (Finn and James insisted that was what we need to call ourselves) in the Great Hall.

"Hi Marisa," I said with no expression.

"ReeRee?" Al whispered to me.

"We used to be friends at a childhood camp I went to." I whispered back. Well it's kinda a camp.

"How are you parents? You know I haven't seen your dad since…," she started.

"What do you want?" I said quickly, I didn't want her to tell my new friends what she knows and scare them away.

"Just wanted to catch up with my old best friend. You know, after you left Hillcrest, the care takers became more strict." Marisa said cooly. Everyone stayed quiet because of the awkward tension we were creating.

"Um, Lily, can…" I tryed to change the subject.

"Ariana, I need to get a book from the library for one of my classes! Wanna come?" Al luckily said, obviously trying to help. It was really sweet.

"Of course," I said.

"What was that about?" Al asked in the Common Room. I really wanted to tell him why she was doing that, but I was honestly scared he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

"Nothing," I said, looking down.

"How about that one-on-one?" Al said trying to cheer me up.

"Ok, how are we going to sneak out?" I said.

"Please, being a prankster like me, you get to know some things."

X

"Al are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Ok," I said and kept following him.

"Behind the painting is a secret entrance to the Forbidden Forest that James and I found in my first year." Al said quietly. He pushed the panting to the side.

"No! They locked it!" he sighed.

"I got this," I said. I quickly unlocked the door and there was a steep tunnel that led to the outside.

"How'd you…" I inturepted him.

"I was in prison." I joked. He looked at me.

"I'm kidding."

"Then how'd…well can you teach me?"

"One day, Potter."

"Aria, I'm going to go down first and then I'll tell you when you come," Albus said.

"Got it," I nodded.

"Wish me luck," he said as he got into the tunnel and slid down.

"ARIA!" he yelled. I came down as well.

Albus, not thinking, forgot to move, causing me to land on top of him. Luckily, he caught me and I didn't crush him.

"Thanks," I said still in his arms, kinda waiting.

"Oh," he said putting me down. Then he smiled.

"Woah, how'd you get that scar?" Al asked with his eyes wide open. He pointed to my shoulder. I guess my sweater fell back when I was going thru the tunnel. There was a scar that ran from my shoulder to my arm.

"Clumsy kid," I said.

"We are here," Albus declared. It was dark in the Forbidden Forest. Hell, it was after hours. I had to sneak of the the dormatory hoping no one would hear me.

"James and I hid some brooms here at the beginning of last year." Albus told me.

"What broom do you have?" I asked.

"Cleansweeper 500" he said quietly. "How about you?"

"Umm, at home I have a Firebolt 600…" I said shyly.

"THAT HASN'T EVEN FREAKING COME OUT YET AND EVEN IF IT DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY EXPENSIVE!" Al practically screamed. I stayed quite. I hate having a lot of money. I always feel like people will think I'm snobby or a bragger.

"Aria?" Al said handing me a broom.

"RACE YOU THAT TREE!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok, but don't get your feelings hurt if I win!" Al smirked.

"Go!" I said. We both dashed off on our brooms. I won.

"Looks like Hudson won this one!" I said proudly.

"I let you win," Al sheepishly said.

"How about we play for real now?"

"Ok whoever gets the snitch first." Albus released the Golden Snitch.

I zoomed all around the area looking a petite golden ball. Albus was doing the same. Finally I saw it. Al could tell I did too. I dashed towards the Snitch with Al at my tail. I outstretched my arm and grabbed the Snitch.

"YESSSS! I WIN AGAIN!" I triumphantly said.

"Whatever," Albus said.

"No 'contragulations'?"

"Not bad, Hudson," he said and shook my hand. We sat down on the grass.

"You know, it's not that scary here," I told Albus.

"Nope…Ariana, there is a muggle town a couple of miles from here. Wanna go?" he said.

"What is it called?"

"Claremente I think."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I didn't say anything. My dad, he was arrested. The prison is in Claremente. I couldn't be in the same town as him without freaking out, feeling like he would come after me.

"Ariana? Aria?" Al tried to get my attention.

"What?"

"Wanna go?"

"No, we are having loads of fun here!"

"Aria, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I yelled. Albus looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Al," I started to cry. I looked away, I don't like looking weak, and I especially don't like crying infront of people.

"Aria, what happened?" Al said with concern in his face.

"Albus, my dad is in a prison there. When I was younger, he would abuse me. I thought I was a bad kid. It started when I was about six years old. He would come home drunk and he would abuse me, because of my magic. I would do little things that said I was a witch. During this while thing, my mom would always be away, working, or simply just going away. I don't think she really wanted a kid. So my dad sent me to a place for young witches or wizards called Hillcrest. Sounds fun? That place tries to remove the magic out of you."

"You can do that?" Al said in awestruck.

"No, but they still tried. The caretakers kept is in rooms, like prison dormitories, and we only left for the bathroom and to eat. Well Marisa and I became best friends. We found magic books and brooms and training wands. We taught ourselves spells, we would sneak out and play Quidditch. That's how I know to do the repair spel, or how to break the locksl. I was able to do the spells, and Marisa didn't. I would break the window get out, then repair it. I guess that she thought I was betraying her by knowing more that her. So she somehow got ahold of my dad. She didn't know what he had done until he came to get me. She had just wanted me to go home so she can be 'the best.' My father grabbed me and started beating the hell out of me. Everyone saw. Then he took me home. I ran to the closet and called the police. I finally understood that it wasn't normal. But he hear me. My dad…" I stopped because I started to cry again.

"Calm down Aria," Albus said comforting.

"My dad got a knife and he aimed for my neck but the police had arrived just then. He got distracted and stabbed my shoulder. That's where that scar came from. Since my dad knew about the magic, they had to take him to a wizard prison. Don't ask me why a wizard prison with dangerous people is next to Hogwarts, a wizarding school with children." I finished.

"Oh my God Ariana I had no idea. I'm sorry" Al said with tears in his eyes. He hugged me and didn't let go for a long time, and I was ok with it. I started to get tired without realizing it. I fell asleep in lap with his sweater on top of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was the first person to wake up. I was heading to the common room when James came out of his dormitory.

"Hey, lil bro," James said.

"Hey," I replied. Some enough, other people started to come. All that was left was, what do you know, Aria.

"Hey guys," she said as she plopped down on a chair next to Lily. I was kind if hoping she would sit next to me…

"Hi Aria," James and I replied at the same time.

"Do you guys always do that?" Noah asked.

"Eh," we both said earning laughs from everyone.

"So Aria, are you ready to get beaten by me later?" I said cocky-ish.

"Well I can ask you the same, Potter," she said, again, returning the smirk. I dropped my hot chocolate mug and it broke.

"OOOH BURN," Finn yelled to me and Lily high-fives him. Noah and James just laughed.

"Dammit, dad gave me that!" I said, remembering, and I smacked my forehead.

"I can fix that," Aria replyed. She got out her wand and did the reparing spell.

"How did you do that? I'm in third year and I don't even know how to do that!"

"Um…I read books at night. Fast learner?"

"Let's go get breakfast," I said. . How'd she do that?

…Fast Foward because I can…

"Hi ReeRee," A girl with blonde hair said as she came up to Ariana, whom I was sitting next to. I remembered Aria called her Marisa.

"Hi Marisa," she said with no expression.

"ReeRee?" I whispered to me.

"We used to be friends at a childhood camp I went to." she whispered back. That's weird that they both ended up at Hogwarts.

"How are you parents? You know I haven't seen your dad since…," Marisa started.

"What do you want?" Aria said quickly, I think she was worried about something. I remembered that she gasped, and I mean GASPED, when she saw Marisa.

"Just wanted to catch up with my old best friend. You know, after you left Hillcrest, the care takers became more strict." Marisa said cooly. Everyone stayed quiet because of the awkward tension that was going on. James looked at me curiously and I just shrugged.

"Um, Lily, can…" she was trying to change the subject. I needed to help.

"Ariana, I need to get a book from the library for one of my classes! Wanna come?" I said cheerfully.

"Of course," I said. Yes.

"What was that about?" I asked in the Common Room.

"Nothing," she said, looking down.

"How about that one-on-one?" I said. I know I just met her, but I don't like to she Aria unhappy.

"Ok, how are we going to sneak out?" she said.

"Please, being a prankster like me, you get to know some things." I said and cracked a smile.

X

"Al are you sure about this?" Aria asked as we crept through the halls.

"Don't you trust me?" I said, looking straight into my eyes. Damn, I hope she trusts me. Whoa, where'd that come from, Al?

"Ok," she said and kept following me.

"Behind the painting is a secret entrance to the Forbidden Forest that James and I found in my first year." I said quietly. I pushed the panting to the side. Macho Potter, to the rescue.

"No! They locked it!" I sighed. When did that happen?

"I got this," she said. Ariana quickly unlocked the door and there was a steep tunnel that led to the outside.

"How'd you…" I inturepted him.

"I was in prison." she said. I looked at me.

"I'm kidding." she replyed.

"Then how'd…well can you teach me?"

"One day, Potter."

"Aria, I'm going to go down first and then I'll tell you when you come," I said.

"Got it," she nodded.

"Wish me luck," I said as he got into the tunnel and slid down. I finally met the outside and plopped on the floor, ever so gracefully, on my butt.

"ARIA!" I yelled. She came down as well.

Me being the stupid arse I am, forgot to move, causing her to land on top of me. Luckily, I caught her *insert applause* and she didn't crush me. I also got to hold her in my arms *insert more applause*.

"Thanks," she said while I was still holding her. Wait, I'm still holding her.

"Oh," I said putting me down. Then he smiled.

"Woah, how'd you get that scar?" I asked with my eyes wide open. There was a huge scar that ran from her shoulder down her arm.

"Clumsy kid," she embarrased, and I instantly regretted asking.

"We are here," I declared. It's really dark in the Forbiddin Forest. Luckily, there isn't anything horrid here.

"James and I hid some brooms here at the beginning of last year." I told Ariana.

"What broom do you have?" she asked.

"Cleansweeper 500" I said quietly. I don't have the richest family. "How about you?"

"Umm, at home I have a Firebolt 600…" she said shyly.

"THAT HASN'T EVEN FREAKING COME OUT YET AND EVEN IF IT DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY EXPENSIVE!" I practically screamed. She stayed quite. Why do I always say and do stupid arse things?

"Aria?" I said handing her a broom.

"RACE YOU THAT TREE!" she said.

"Ok, but don't get your feelings hurt if I win!" Il smirked.

"Go!" Aria said. We both dashed off on our brooms. She won.

"Looks like Hudson won this one!" she said proudly.

"I let you win," l sheepishly said.

"How about we play for real now?"

"Ok whoever gets the snitch first." I released the Golden Snitch.

Aria and I searched hard for the Snitch. But I didn't wander too far from Aria. I saw her advance as though she had found the Snitch so I tailed behind. She stretched her arm and grabbed the snitch.

"YESSSS! I WIN AGAIN!" she triumphantly said.

"Whatever," I said.

"No 'contragulations'?"

"Not bad, Hudson," I said and shook my hand with hers. Damn, she really is something. Is it just me it is it getting hot in here? We sat down on the grass.

"You know, it's not that scary here," she told me.

"Nope…Ariana, there is a muggle town a couple of miles from here. Wanna go?" I said. I remembered going there once with my Aunt Hermione, my mum, my brothers and sisters, Hugo, and Rose.

"What is it called?"

"Claremente I think."

I could tell she started to freak out. She wasn't talking. I tried to get her attention for almost three minutes.

"Ariana? Aria?" I said still trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Wanna go?"

"No, we are having loads of fun here!"

"Aria, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled. Did I say something stupid…or arse-iness?

"I'm sorry Al," she started to cry. She turned away, not looking at me.

"Aria, what happened?" I said…what the hell is making her cry?

"Albus, my dad is in a prison there. When I was younger, he would abuse me. I thought I was a bad kid. It started when I was about six years old. He would come home drunk and he would abuse me, because of my magic. I would do little things that said I was a witch. During this while thing, my mom would always be away, working, or simply just going away. I don't think she really wanted a kid. So my dad sent me to a place for young witches or wizards called Hillcrest. Sounds fun? That place tries to remove the magic out of you."

"You can do that?" I said in awestruck.

"No, but they still tried. The caretakers kept is in rooms, like prison dormitories, and we only left for the bathroom and to eat. Well Marisa and I became best friends. We found magic books and brooms and training wands. We taught ourselves spells, we would sneak out and play Quidditch. That's how I know to do the repair spel, or how to break the locksl. I was able to do the spells, and Marisa didn't. I would break the window get out, then repair it. I guess that she thought I was betraying her by knowing more that her. So she somehow got ahold of my dad. She didn't know what he had done until he came to get me. She had just wanted me to go home so she can be 'the best.' My father grabbed me and started beating the hell out of me. Everyone saw. Then he took me home. I ran to the closet and called the police. I finally understood that it wasn't normal. But he hear me. My dad…" she stopped because she started to cry again.

"Calm down Aria," I said comforting.

"My dad got a knife and he aimed for my neck but the police had arrived just then. He got distracted and stabbed my shoulder. That's where that scar came from. Since my dad knew about the magic, they had to take him to a wizard prison. Don't ask me why a wizard prison with dangerous people is next to Hogwarts, a wizarding school with children." she finished.

"Oh my God Ariana I had no idea. I'm sorry" I said with tears in his eyes. I hugged her and didn't let go for a long time, hoping she was ok with it. She was tired. Aria fell asleep on my lap for the rest of the night.

Why would someone do that to such a beautiful and nice girl?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: tbh this was kinda a slow chapter for me and it was kinda hard to write but happy stuff will come soon. Bye for now**


End file.
